Luxray And The Ancient Sceptre
by tcgamergirl997
Summary: While continuing on his Sinnoh League Journey. Ash, Dawn and Brock encounter a special Luxray and her trainer that has mysteriously learned Dragon Breath. But with great power comes wth great responsibility as Team Rocket rises to claim an Ancient Weapon built by Evil thousands of years ago. Now banished, it is said to be now guarded by the Legendary Pokemon Raikou.


_**(A/N: Okay, just for the sake of this story. Pretend there is no such thing is Sunnyshore City, that means that Volkner does not exhist. As there will be a new Gym Leader and city just for this story.)  
**_

_**Prologue Part I**_

It was a beautiful day today as the warmth rays of the sun penetrated through the clouds, giving the grass the much needed nutrience and light. Flocks of bird Pokemon flew carelessly in the sky as well as Pokemon roaming along grass and swimming in the calm ocean waves.

Suddenly out of instinct, a group of Pokemon perked their ears to a windy sound as a shadow casted over them like an huge tidal wave. It was not long before it covered almost the entire area of sunlight as clouds began to form black, surrounding the grassy area. Then out of nowhere, a sound of engines began to rev down as a massive black cargo type plane was steading to land.

The back part of the plane suddenly opened up its part as a group of six wheeled vehicles drove from their position and onto the mainlands. Their commander, riding on a red and green dragon Pokemon, gave a stern eye to the horizon before signalling to the vehicles. The commander had spikey silvery hair and wore glasses that allowed her to see things while most cannot, with built in technology and a headset to go with it. She had a small cannon of some sort attached to her wrist which gave her the will to fire a beam of fast striking light at any time, she also wore a black coat and a red suit and high heels.

"Hunter J! We now need the power of a single lightning strike to complete its energy sir!"

J looked down from her Pokemon and toward an object in the open field. It was a purple crystal that was connected to a machine, it was radiating energy as sparks of violet electricity surrounded it. As said, it needed the power of a million volts of electricity in order for it to function properly.

J's face turned into a sinister smirk as the clouds suddenly turned black and started to circle around the crystal's perimetre. "Good, now that cat will not resist leaving its precious electric Pokemon in serious pain." Thunder started to roll in as the clouds circled around the machinery like two stray animals preparing for battle.

Suddenly as suspected, the lighting shot from the clouds and onto the crystal. Resulting in sending a small purple barrier around the machine. The thunder was soon replaced by loud rustling in the grass as yellow shapes started to gather around the energy barrier like a magnet. "The crystal is powered up high enough, and ready to fire on you command Sir!" Her leading henchmen shouted to the Hunter as she raised her hand. "Very good, fire away."

As said, the leading henchmen pressed the button. The crystal started radiating violently and started to send sparks everywhere, injuring the Pokemon in its radius. In retaliation, the Pokemon attacked the crystal by sending their own sparks of electricity. But the attacks hadn't laid a single scratch on the crystal, instead, the crystal absorbed the electricity like a sponge and transmitted out again in a deadly shockwave at breakneck speed. J smirked and readied her wrist cannon. "Very good, keep this up and we'll finally get what we wanted. Salamence! Go to your position, we got to get prepared."

The green and red dragon Pokemon obeyed and flew off far enough to be out of sight, but close enough for an attack. Suddenly, the clouds soon became an odd purple colour as a bolt of lightning clashed into the ground sending debris all over the place. As predicted from the Hunter, a yellow cat like Pokemon descended from the power volt and gently made contact to the ground. It had black stripes all over its body, white fur under it's belly and cheeks. Also equipped with sharp claws that could cut through metal. It had four long blue whiskers and two sabre-teeth that protruded from its mouth. But the most distinctive features that made this legendary, was the purple clouds on its back that portrayed like a cape and a blue lightning bolt tail with a spark on the end.

It gave a quick glimpse around before it took sight of the electric Pokemon sprawled out on the ground, then at the purple crystal. It roared loudly then charged into full sprint at the crystal. But before it could close in, a flamethrower had the Pokemon pinned to the ground with burns all over its body.

"Good Salamence! Now Hyper Beam!"

The dragon Pokemon opened its large mouth and fired a powerful beam at the electric cat. Fortunately the Pokemon got up and dodged the beam by mere millimetres . It growled as the light penetrated the ground, leaving only a black hole. The cat put all its weight into its back legs and pounced at the dragon and the Hunter, preparing for an in close attack.

"Fool, you jumped right into my trap!" J pointed her wrist cannon at the cat and fired…

Time slowed down drastically, as a beam of light travelled through the barrel hole of the cannon and sent it towards the cat's skull. The cat's eyes widen as the light soared through its body and then was replaced by a brown metal case that materialised around the electric cat.

A loud thud was music to the Hunter's ears as the now metal cat pounded the ground, still in the pouncing position. J smirked in accomplishment, she held onto the rim of her glasses and spoke. "Target acquired, send in the capsule."

One of the vehicles had opened its top and a base of what looked like a capsule, it hovered over to the cat and slid under the belly carefully. It suddenly raised a cylinder protected glass over the top to keep it from falling off. The Hunter jumped off her Pokemon and returned it into a red and white ball.

"My client has obtained what you have been searching for a long time now. You should be grateful, Raikou." As Hunter J stepped into her airship, the capsule which held the Pokemon, started hovering along her side. J then stepped into the control room where her henchmen were at their duty controlling the entire ship.

"We've captured the target. Take us to the Ronda view point, our client will be very happy with our friend." They obeyed immediately and had already set course for their destination.

Outside the ship, the Pokemon had recovered from the attack and lifted their heads towards their attacker's ship. Suddenly, it blended into the grey sky as it fazed in colours. The Pokemon lost their sight as the airship suddenly turned invisible to the naked eye. All the Pokemon could do is watch as the clouds faded away and the sun lit up the grasslands again like no event happened before.

**_(A/N: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me please? Anyway, there are two parts of the prologue which will be updated really soon. Oh, and please read the Author's Notes as it will contain important info during the story. As it you found some things a little different with most other stories. I will not accept flames because they can really drag people down and stop the from writing again and i will make me sad when other people are sad okay?)_ :3**


End file.
